


Timeline-Junction: Links

by 101nightshade101



Category: Countryballs, Homestuck, Polandball (Webcomic)
Genre: Countryballs - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Other, SBURB (Homestuck), SBURB Fan Session, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101nightshade101/pseuds/101nightshade101
Summary: Links for a roleplay in which spherical personified nations play a world-ending game and wholeheartedly regret all of it.





	Timeline-Junction: Links

**Timeline-Junction**

**LINK TO[DISCLAIMER](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a9n8mXnAldzz0pLx5btP2F95jZ14Og_-7PCfCYnaczI/edit?usp=sharing) AND [DIRECTORY](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ywejSaShjUsUXcaVdOOBprzJaq077x0DnpjctFrWLCM/edit?usp=sharing)**

This is a very long Polandball-Homestuck roleplay.

The basic premise is that Polandball nations play SBIRD (their version of SBURB) and you'll have to read the disclaimer and directory and then move onto the roleplay itself to read the rest.


End file.
